There has been disclosed an operation instruction program configured to enable an output apparatus to execute an output operation. More specifically, the related-art operation instruction program is to enable a user to designate an output apparatus, and to enable the designated output apparatus to execute an output operation. Also, regarding the operation instruction program described above, there is an operation instruction program capable of activating an external program for replacing functions of the operation instruction program, an external program for complementing functions of the operation instruction program or the like. The operation instruction program can cause the output apparatus to execute the output operation for content data acquired from the external program.
The output apparatus may not immediately execute the output operation instructed by the operation instruction program due to exhaustion of consumables for executing the output operation, for example. In this case, when retrying the output of content data, if a user should reactivate the external program so as to take over the content data to the external program, the user operation becomes troublesome.